


A Million Times Over...

by chromgradulations



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'M NOT DEAD, Romance, SO, Slow Burn, general confusion, how to tag?????, i'm just slow, no beta we die like Glenn, thank you yams from the chrobin discord, this was someone else's plot idea that they're letting me expand on, travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromgradulations/pseuds/chromgradulations
Summary: ...Is still not enough time with you.-------------------------------A prince finds his tactician under a tree, but this time, things go differently.-------------------------------Or: Lucina is confused, this is NOT what's supposed to happen.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

You’ve heard this story before.

_ Chrom, we have to do something! _

I know you have. I have, too.

_ What do you propose we do? _

History has a funny way of repeating itself, doesn’t it? Time and time again, the cycle continues.

_ I don’t know…. _

Say it with me:

_ I see you’re awake now. _

We all know it by heart.

__

_ There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand. _

Yes, history will repeat itself.

Until it doesn’t.


	2. I ate a bear once, you know!

Frederick crossed his arms, his frown deepening farther than usual as his liege took the strange girl by the hand and pulled her up. "Milord, are you sure you want to aid her? That cloak looks rather…  _ Plegian  _ in appearance."

"Frederick, be nice!!" Lissa gasped at him. "If we didn't help her, anyone else just could come along and… and… do anything!"

The white haired stranger laughed with a wave of her hand. "No, no, it's okay. I admit, this is certainly an… unusual situation. I can't remember how I got into it…" She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, tapping her chin. "Come to think of it, I can't remember much at all…"

Chrom set a hand on her shoulder. "Are you injured at all? Any sort of headache or bruising?"

She held a hand up to her head, pressing at different intervals. "I don't feel anything, but thank you… er, what was your name?"

"Chrom," The blue clad man bowed politely. "My paranoid companion here is known as Frederick the Weary. And the delicate one is my sister, Lissa."

_ "Chrom! I am not delicate- why, I could-" _

The stranger laughed and spoke over the rambling girl. "Nice to meet you all. Thank you for checking up on me."

_ "-I ate a bear once, you know! With my teeth!" _

Chrom rolled his eyes at Lissa. Frederick patted her on the head softly.

"My name is- it's- oh gods, I… I don't remember my own name!" A panicked look came over their new friend. 

Eyes wide, Lissa piped up. "I've heard if this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus..." Frederick glanced down at his younger liege. "...dung."

Chrom patted the stranger on the shoulder. "I believe you, friend." He whispered to her. She nodded gratefully, before glancing up at gasping, throwing up an arm to point down the road. 

"Is that smoke??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dearest readers! I swear not every chapter will be so short, but I had to get some sweet, non-prologue content out there before too much time passed. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This fic is also bring posted over on FFNet, and I absolutely m u s t share with you this absolute GEM of a review I received:
> 
> "Enable your PMs, you dumb bitch."
> 
> Wow! Such grace! Such poise! I spent a solid five minutes laughing at that before sending screenshots to my friends and continuing to laugh at it! I don't think any thing will quite top the "wait, what the hell?" factor this review had when I first read it.


End file.
